Sebatas Harapan
by Cicikun Syeren
Summary: Karena Juubi, Naruto dan kawan-kawan harus menghadapi takdir yang kejam. Bagi Naruto mungkin harapannya selama ini hanya 'Sebatas Harapan'. "Lagi pula, jika kita tetap berdiam disini. Akan banyak nyawa yang meninggal sia-sia, maka dari itu...,"/"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku berharap jika perang ini sudah usai. Aku ingin melamar seseorang/"Sayonara, Mina-san,"./"NARUTO-KUN,". For NHTD.


Halo semua ^^

Syeren untuk pertama kalinya ini membuata fic khusus untuk NHTD. Kebetula juga NaruHina adalah pairing favorit ku dari dulu. Karena pertama kalinya buat fic khusus NHTD dan mengingat kalau fic ini aku kerjakan melalui HP dengan menggunakan memo. Kalau di HP aku untuk fic kali ini menghabiskan 24 memo. Pasti ada kesalahan.

Serta aku masih bingung untuk judul fic ini. Jujur, alur cerita disini sudah ada dari aku masih kecil, dan baru direalisasikan melalui fic NH ini. Disini Naruto dan kawan-kawan memakai pakaian pas jaman Jepang kuno gitu. Tapi, ada sedikit aku tambahkan unsur Korea. Bagi yang pernah nonton **The Great Queen Seon Deok, **pakaian perang yang dipakai Naruto dan kawan-kawan sama dengan pakaian di **Queen Seon Deok**. Mungkin semacam **Hwarang** gitu.

Maksud dari pakaian hitam dan baju besi atau pakaian perang. Sama kaya pakaian **Hwarang** tapi dalamannya warna hitam, anggap kaya **Bidam**. Lalu disini Syeren juga memunculkan jurus ninja di Naruto dan penggunaan cakra.

Akhir kata, selamat membaca.

Keterangan:

"Blablabla,".: Berkata langsung.

'Blablabla,'.: batin

.

.

.

"Hai, Nona kenapa kau menangis?," tanya seorang bocah dengan rambut jabrik pirang. Pakaian ksatria yang ia kenakan menandakan kalau ia sudah menjadi seorang prajurit.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..., a-aku tersesat dan t-tak tahu jalan pulang," jawab gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna indigo walau pendek. Keindahan mata amethystnya terhalang oleh keberadaan dua tangan mungil yang menutupi permata indah itu. Tetes demi tetes air matanya, tak henti mengalir. Beberapa tetesannya membasahi kimono berwarna lavender lembut yang ia kenakkan.

Bocah yang melihat hal itu, langsung memberikan sapu tangan berwarna putih lembut kepada gadis rapuh tersebut, "Ini hapus air matamu. Kata Tou-chan, seorang gadis yang menangis wajahnya akan terlihat jelek dan kecantikkannya akan menghilang. Maka dari itu berhentilah menangis,".

Gadis tersebut langsung membuka matanya, tangan mungil yang sedari tadi menutup kedua matanya, kini sudah terbuka. Memperlihatkan mata yang sembab penuh air mata. Hal yang pertama dia lihat, wajah yang begitu menyejukkan, senyumannya yang hangat, dan permata safir yang ada di matanya. Seketika wajah sang gadis memanas. 'Ada apa denganku?,' batin gadis.

"Sini, biar aku hapus air matamu," dengan telatennya bocah tersebut menghapus jejak air mata. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau gadis di depannya itu, wajahnya sudah semerah buah apel. "Nah, kalau begini kaukan terlihat manis," selesai sudah aktivitas si bocah yang menghapus jejak air mata sang gadis.

"Oh ya, kita kan belum kenalan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Namamu siapa?," dengan tidak lupa Naruto memberikan tangannya tanda berjabat tangan.

"N-namaku H-Hinata Hyuuga. Sa-salam kenal N-naruto-kun," Hinata dengan agak malu berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Salam kenal Hinata...,"

.

.

.

**Sebatas Harapan**

**Dedicated for NaruHina Tragedy Day 3rd Year**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, disini seperti jaman Jepang kuno. OOC, Miss Typo, EYD kurang bagus, alur gaje, death chara, dll.**

**Story by Syeren**

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian... **

Di Negara Hi tengah terjadi peperangan. Penyebabnya karena lepasnya segel Juubi dari hutan terlarang. Itu disebabkan oleh seorang pendeta yang ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan Juubi untuk menguasai dunia. Tapi, ternyata pendeta tersebut tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Juubi dan berakhir dengan tertelannya dia ke dalam Juubi. Pengikut pendeta tersebut yang terbilang banyak, akhirnya menjadi pengikut Juubi. Akibat itu semua, banyak warga Negara Hi menjadi korban. Tak ada lagi tempat aman, semua dijadikan medan perang. Tanah yang menghitam, bau darah yang menyengat, dan hujan yang menandakan langit yang juga bersedih atas kematian dari orang-orang yang tak berdosa.  
Tapi, datanglah sebuah ramalan dari tetua yang bernama Chiyo. Dikatakan lima orang dengan anugerah kekuatan dari api, air, tanah, angin, dan petir. Akan mengalahkan Juubi dan menyegelnya kembali ke istirahat yang panjang.

Dan semua orang terpilih itu, sudah berkumpul di Konoha, ibukota Negara Hi. Satu-satunya tempat yang aman karena dilindungi dengan kekkai pelindung yang masih bertahan, walau sebenarnya kekkai tersebut tak bisa bertahan lama karena cepat atau lambat kekkai tersebut akan hancur ditangan Juubi.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul," kata pria yang memiliki rambut putih dan masker yang selalu menutupi penampilannya. Pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam dan dilindungi dengan baju perang atau baju besinya.

"Kakashi, kau menyuruh kami untuk berkumpul kan? Sebenarnya untuk apa?," tanya seorang pria yang lebih muda. Memiliki rambut gelap dan penampilan yang terbilang tampan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan tak jauh berbeda dengan pria yang dipanggil Kakashi. Hanya saja pakaian yang ia kenakan berwarna biru tua.

"Sasuke, kita berkumpul disini karena perintah dari Chiyo-baachan," jelas Kakashi. Sekarang Kakashi, Sasuke, dan 3 orang lainnya berada dalam ruangan yang bernuansa Jepang. Walau tempat ini begitu tertutup dan mencekam, tapi cukup aman sebagai tempat pembuatan strategi perang.

"Tapi, kita sudah berada disini selama 3 jam. Dan Kakashi-taichou baru datang sekarang!," dengan kesalnya salah seorang dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut pirang jabrik. Di kepala si pirang terdapat ikat kepala berlambang Konoha. Dan pakaiannya yang berwarna orange, serta tidak lupa pakaian perang berupa baju besi yang selalu ia kenakan. Menandakan bahwa dia juga adalah seorang kesatria seperti Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula, jika kita tetap berdiam disini. Akan banyak nyawa yang meninggal sia-sia, maka dari itu...," belum selesai pria yang berambut pirang itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tiba-tiba...

"N-Naruto-kun sudah c-cukup. K-Kakashi-taichou kan sudah datang. I-itu sudah bagus," seorang gadis yang memakai baju perang dengan pakaian berwarna lavender lembut. Tapi, walau memakai pakaian perang, sosoknya yang feminim tetap terlihat. Ia mempunyai rambut indigo dan mata amethyst yang lembut. Membuat hati pria yang namanya dipanggil itu menghangat.

"Hinata...,".

"Hinata benar Naruto. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu Chiyo-baachan," ucap seorang gadis lain. Pakaiannya tak jauh berbeda dari Hinata. Hanya saja pakaianya berwarna merah marun.

"Kalian tidak perlu menunggu lagi," kata seorang nenek yang membawa bola kristal di tangannya.

"Chiyo-baachan," serempak mereka berlima memanggil nama nenek itu.

"Ada apa Baachan memanggil kami?," tanya Naruto.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Juubi sedang bersembunyi di Hutan Terlarang. Itu supaya Juubi bisa mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi untuk menyerang Konoha. Tepatnya besok Juubi akan mencapai kekuatannya yang sempurna. Maka dari itu, sekarang kalian berlima harus pergi ke Hutan Terlarang.  
Kalian semua sudah mewarisi kekuatan ke lima elemen dengan sempurna. Sasuke Uchiha dengan elemen api. Kakashi Hatake dengan elemen petir. Naruto Uzumaki dengan elemen angin. Hinata Hyuuga dengan elemen air. Dan yang terakhir Sakura Haruno dengan elemen tanah. Kalian berlima harus menyegel Juubi sebelum matahari terbit besok," jelas Chiyo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang-orang terpilih itu.

"Jadi, akhirnya hari ini datang juga," Kakashi menatap Chiyo lalu ke Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bisa menutup matanya yang mengartikan dia sudah mengerti.

"Aku jadi takut," ekspresi ketakutan sangat terlihat di mata Sakura.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menatap ke arah Naruto. 'Naruto-kun,' batin Hinata.

"...," tak ada suara dari Naruto yang mengartikan kalau dia juga sudah siap.

"Naruto. Kau adalah kunci untuk menyegel Juubi. Kau berasal dari klan Uzumaki spesialis jurus segel. Kuharap kau sudah menemukan jurus segel yang harus kau gunakan," Chiyo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Ya. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua. Jadi kalian tenang saja," terang Naruto dengan serius.

"Kau sudah menemukan caranya?," tanya Kakashi kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kakashi, "Iya, aku sudah menemukannya. Itu aku temukan saat mencarinya digulungan-gulungan jurus segel kuno dari klanku. Ternyata tak terlalu sulit," Naruto menjelaskannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Wah. Hebat sekali Naruto. Lalu bagaimana caranya menggunakan jurus itu?," Sakura yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto langsung memperlihatkan wajah cerianya.

"Intinya seluruh cakra kalian semua harus dikumpulkan kepada ku. Dengan kekuatan cakra kalian serta cakraku. Aku akan menyegel Juubi," terang Naruto.

"Jadi, hanya itu?," tanya Sakura.

"Ya. Akhirnya dengan begini perang akan selesai," ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

Tapi, diantara mereka ada satu orang yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto hanya bisa terkejut. 'Bukankah jurus itu...,'

.

.

.

Pertemuan sudah selesai. Sekarang, semua orang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan Juubi nanti malam. Diantaranya Hinata yang sudah selesai melakukan persiapan. Sekarang, ia sedang berada di taman yang dipenuhi rumput hijau. Hinata berdiri diatas rumput hijau dan di sampingnya terdapat pohon besar.

"Kalau tidak salah disini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya," gumam Hinata sendiri. Angin berhembus lembut kearah Hinata, membuat rambutnya yang sudah panjang seperti berkibar indah.  
"Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jantung ini berdebar kencang," Hinata memegang dadanya. "Apa kau juga merasakannya?,".

"Merasakan apa?," suara bariton yang sangat dikenal Hinata terdengar dari belakang Hinata.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinta kaget mendengar suara Naruto. Wajahnya pun bersemu merah.

"Ternyata memang Hinata?," Naruto pun berjalan mendekat.

'B-bagaimana i-ini?,' Hinata merasa degup jantungnya berpacu keras. "N-Naruto-kun k-kenapa a-da disini?,".

"Hanya untuk mengenang masa lalu saja. Kau sendiri?," Naruto menatap Hinata dengan lembut.

"A-aku juga,".

Sunyi. Tak ada yang berani berucap diantara mereka. Naruto yang sedang berpikir keras akhirnya menemukan topik pembicaraan. "Hinata, setelah perang ini berakhir. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?,".

"Mungkin a-aku akan melanjutkan kehidupanku sebagai klan Hyuuga. D-Dan menunggu seseorang u-untuk me-memi-nangku," wajah Hinata sekarang sangat memerah.

"Oh, begitu," kata Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun sendiri b-bagaimana?,".

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku berharap jika perang ini sudah usai. Aku ingin melamar seseorang,".  
Hinata yang mendengar, terkejut tak percaya dan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Naruto juga mengarahkan pandangannya ke Hinata. Safir bertemu amethyst. Tangan Naruto langsung memegang tangan Hinata dan menautkan jemarinya ke jemari kecil itu.

"Aku berharap orang yang beruntung itu. Kau Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto mengucapkan setiap katanya dengan serius.

"N-Naruto-kun...," entah semerah apa wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya.  
Tak disangka Naruto mendorong Hinata kearah pohon yang ada di belakang Hinata. Sekarang Hinata sudah terjebak antara Naruto yang berada di depannya dan pohon yang berada di belakangnya. 'Ba-bagaimana ini? Kalau begini...,' batin Hinata.

Naruto dengan lembut mengangkat kepala Hinata agar menantap dirinya. Terlihat wajah merona Hinata yang begitu manis dan ekspresinya yang sayu dan pasrah. Naruto mengarahkan kepalanya ke telinga Hinata untuk berbisik, "Hinata..., aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu," walau pelan. Tapi, disetiap kata tersirat makna cinta yang tulus.

Hinata yang mendengar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Didalam hatinya ada ketidak percayaan atas apa yang ia dengar. Tapi, Hinata sangat senang mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu.  
Kepala Naruto yang tadi berada dekat di telinga Hinata. Sekarang sudah berada di depan Hinata. Jarak diantara mereka sangatlah kecil hanya berbeda 10 cm. Mereka berdua bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Perlahan Naruto menutup matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk membuat kepala Hinata terangkat sedikit. Mempermudah akses ke tempat tujuannya, bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti kemauan Naruto hanya bisa menutup matanya dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Menanti pujaan hatinya melakukan hal itu.  
Dengan perlahan bagaikan kupu-kupu yang hinggap diatas bunga. Bibir Naruto mendarat secara perlahan ke bibir Hinata. Lembut, itulah sensasi pertama yang mereka rasakan. Ciuman pertama bagi mereka berdua.

Dengan perlahan, kedua tangan Hinata mengalungkan ke leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedangkan Naruto, memeluk pinggang gadisnya. Tanpa diduga cairan bening keluar dari kelopak mata Hinata dan Naruto. Bagi Hinata itu bukan air mata kesedihan, tetapi air mata kebahagiaan. Tapi, bagi Naruto selain kebahagiaan juga ada makna tersendiri. Hanya Naruto yang mengerti itu.  
Ciuman pasangan tersebut berakhir, terlihat keduanya terengah-engah karena kebutuhan nafas mereka. Setelah memperoleh nafas yang cukup, ciuman itu berlanjut lagi.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah Hinata, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam Hinata. Hinata yang mengerti membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Naruto berkeliling di dalam mulutnya. Mengecap rasa Hinata, mengabsen gigi-gigi Hinata, dan bermain dengan lidah Hinata. Ciuman yang panas, tapi mempunyai banyak arti bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita sudah berada di luar Hutan Terlarang," kata Kakashi. Mereka berlima sudah berada di luar daerah Hutan Terlarang. Belum masuk ke dalam hutan saja, hawa mencekam begitu terasa, suasana yang bagaikan tempat kematian, dan terlihat sebagai tempat yang tandus. Suara burung gagak terdengar bagaikan musik kematian.

"Lalu apa strateginya?," tanya Sakura.

"Tidak terlalu sulit yang penting adalah kerjasama tim. Kita akan menghadapi musuh bersama sampai ke tempat Juubi. Setelah berada di tempat Juubi, Naruto yang akan ambil alih dan sisanya hanya membantu dari belakang. Jika sudah mendapat tanda dari Naruto, kita akan memberikan cakra kepada Naruto. Lalu menyegel kembali Juubi. Semuanya ini adalah taruhan terakhir kita. Takdir semua orang berada di tangan kita. Jadi, kita harus berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Kalian mengerti?," terang Kakashi kepada anggota kelompoknya.

"Osh," ucap Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu kita masuk!,".

Sebelum semua berangkat, tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya kepada Naruto, "Naruto-kun?,".

"Ya?,".

"Bisakah kau berjanji?," Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Apa?," Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata.

Hinata berusaha untuk memantapkan hatinya. "J-jika, perang ini selesai. B-bisakah kau b-berjanji untuk se-selalu bersamaku?,".

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa kaget. Memang dia mengharapkan untuk selalu bersama Hinata. Tapi, Naruto tahu itu sangat sulit. Walaupun dia berharap untuk bisa melamar Hinata. Dan menjadi suami Hinata. Tapi, itu tidak mungkin. Itu semua hanya sebatas harapan saja. 'Apa yang harus aku katakan?,' batin Naruto bingung.

"A-aku j-juga m-men-citai N-Naruto-kun," Hinata membalas perasaan Naruto. Mukanya sudah merona dan kedua tangannya bermain untuk meredahkan rasa malunya.

Perasaan Naruto yang sudah dibalas oleh Hinata. Membuat kebulatan tekad Naruto menjadi luluh. Naruto menutup matanya sejenak lalu, "A-aku berjanji akan selalu bersama Hinata,". Tentu saja yang dikatakan Naruto adalah kebohongan.

"N-Naruto-kun,".

"Hei, kalian berdua! Ayo cepat, nanti kami tinggal!," teriak Sakura. Ternyata Sakura, Sasuke, dan Kakashi sudah berjarak 10 meter dari tempat Naruto dan Hinata berdiri.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Ayo, Hinata,".

"B-baik,". Naruto dan Hinata langsung secepat mungkin menyusul teman-temannya. Dilain pihak ada mata yang menatap nanar ke pasangan yang kini sedang mengejar ke tempat dia dan teman-temannya berada. 'Naruto, kau...,'.

.

.

.

Pertarungan terakhir sudah dimulai. Terlihat Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, dan Naruto yang sudah mulai bertarung melawan Juubi.

"Apa kalian pikir bisa mengalahkan aku, hah?," kata Juubi meremehkan.

"Kami tidak akan menyerah sebelum berhasil menyegel kamu tahu!," tegas Naruto. Semuanya sudah lelah karena pertarungan sebelumnya. Tenaga mereka pun hanya tinggal sedikit. Penampilan mereka pun sudah tidak terbilang rapi.

"Berani sekali kau bocah kuning. Kau pikir bisa menyegelku, Juubi ini!," Juubi menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang terlihat lelah.

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kita tidak tahu berhasil tidaknya," Naruto sudah mulai merapal jurus lalu meletakan telapak tangannya ke tanah yang dia pijak. "Kuchiyose no jutsu,".

Muncul kepulan asap, lalu dari balik asap itu terlihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri di kepala monster yang dia panggil.

"Hey, bocah kenapa kau memanggilku?," tanya monster tersebut.

"Kurama. Tolong pinjam kekuatanmu untuk menahan Juubi sementara. Ini adalah pertarungan terakhir," kata Naruto.

"Jadi, kau sudah memilih untuk menggunakan jurus berbahaya itu?," tanya Kurama yang memiliki bentuk seperti rubah ekor 9.

Naruto terdiam, dia berusaha memantapkan hatinya. Lari pun percuma. "Aku sudah membulatkan tekad. Kurama tolong aku!,".

"Baiklah,".

**Flashback on **

Naruto tengah berada di depan kuil Uzumaki. "Jadi, di sini tempatnya," gumam Naruto sendiri.

"Ya. Di sinilah gulungan rahasia itu tersimpan," Kurama yang sekarang sudah berbentuk rubah ekor 9 kecil menunjukkan jalan masuk ke dalam kuil Uzumaki.

"Hei Kurama, ukuran tubuhmu itukan melebihi kuil ini. Kenapa sekarang bisa mengecil seperti ukuran rubah normal?," tanya Naruto heran dengan ukuran tubuh Kurama yang bisa mengecil. Perasaan dia pada saat memanggil Kurama, tubuh Kurama masih besar.

"Aku memakai jurus untuk memperkecil tubuh. Kalau ku jelaskan juga percuma," jelas Kurama.

"Oh. Kalau begitu kita masuk sekarang,".

Naruto memasuki kuil Uzumaki. Didalam kuil terlihat banyak gulungan jurus yang berdebu. "Astaga, banyak sekali debunya dan gulungan disini. Apa kita harus mencari satu persatu? Pasti melelahkan," keluh Naruto saat melihat gulungan-gulungan jurus.

"Jika kau ingin mencari jurus untuk menyegel Juubi. Tentu saja harus mencari disini," kata Kurama.

"Iya deh. Kalau begitu kagebunshin no jutsu," tiba-tiba muncul 10 kagebunshin Naruto.

"Kalian cari gulungan jurus untuk menyegel Juubi!," perintah Naruto pada kagebunshinnya.

"Osh,".

**Beberapa jam kemudian... **

"Ini sudah malam. Tapi, tidak ada jurus yang bisa menyegel Juubi. Apa benar-benar ada?," Naruto menggerutu tak jelas. Di tangannya terdapat gulungan yang sudah terbuka.

"Pasti ada. Karena nenek moyangmu dulu juga menyegel Juubi menggunakan jurus misterius," Kurama hanya bisa melihat pekerjaan para kagebunshin. Di dalam kuil sudah tidak ada gulungan jurus karena semuanya sudah dibaca Naruto.

"Hey, aku menemukan kotak hitam!," ucap kagebunshin Naruto yang masih berada di dalam kuil.

"Cepat bawa kemari!," perintah Naruto.

Lalu terlihat kagebunshin Naruto membawa kotak hitam kepada Naruto asli. "Di mana kau menemukannya?," tanya Naruto asli.

"Itu aku temukan tersembunyi dibawah lantai. Tak sengaja lantai yang kupijak jeblos. Lalu saat aku melihat kedalam jeblosan itu, ternyata ada kotak misterius ini," terang kagebunshin.

"Naruto coba kau buka!," perintah Kurama.

"Baik," Naruto mencoba membuka kotak. Tapi, sulit sekali. Naruto menyadari kalau kotak tersebut dilindungi segel. Naruto merapalkan jurus di tangannya. "Kai!," Naruto menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya keatas kotak itu. Tiba-tiba kotak itu terbuka. Terlihat isinya berupa gulungan jurus.

"Mungkin gulungan ini kuncinya," jelas Kurama saat melihat gulungan tersebut.  
Naruto menganggukan kepala. Dia mengambil gulungan itu dan membacanya. Bagaikan tersambar petir, Naruto kaget saat melihat cara kerja jurus itu serta resiko besar yang akan terjadi. Jurus ini memang khusus dibuat untuk menyegel Juubi. "Bukankah jurus ini...," Naruto yang tak sanggup membacanya menjatuhkan gulungan tersebut.

**Flashback off **

Kurama sedang menahan gerakan Juubi. Walau sulit, Kurama berusaha menahan Juubi dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Sedangkan Naruto merapalkan jurus ditangannya. "Semuanya, sekarang berikan cakra terakhir kalian padaku," Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan tegas.

"Baik," ucap Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Hinata.

Lalu mereka meletakan tangan mereka ke bahu Naruto, mengalirkan cakra mereka yang tersisa ke Naruto. Setelah selesai, tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya ditubuhnya. "Hyaaahhh...," Naruto berteriak. Muncullah simbol aneh dibawa tanah yang dipijak Naruto. Simbol tersebut melebar sampai ketempat Juubi, tapi tidak sampai ke tempat Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, dan Hinata berada. Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terperangah dengan jurus Naruto.

"Kurama, tugasmu sudah selesai. Kembalilah. Sisanya serahkan padaku," kata Naruto.

"Baik. Selamat tinggal Naruto," Kurama hanya melihat senyuman tulus Naruto. Booofff..., Kurama menghilang dikepulan asap.

"Sialan kau bocah, menggunakan jurus ini," kata Juubi penuh amarah.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa bergerak, dengan begini segel akan dimulai," Naruto merapalkan jurus di tangan. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki memanggil Dewa Kematian," tiba-tiba di depan Naruto muncul bayang sosok Dewa Kematian yang menyerupai setan.

"Jadi dia benar-benar menggunakan jurus Dewa Kematian," gumam Kakashi yang baru pertama kali melihat jurus Dewa Kematian.

"T-Taichou. Se-sebenarnya ju-jurus apa itu?," tanya Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura juga ingin mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Hinata, terlihat dari tatapan mereka kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, "Jurus Dewa Kematian adalah jurus terlarang dari klan Uzumaki. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui secara detailnya. Tapi, untuk dapat menggunakan jurus itu harus ada orang yang menjadi tumbal untuk dikorbankan," terang Kakashi.

'T-tumbal? Dikorbankan?,' Hinata bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lalu maksud dari tumbal dan korban itu apa?," tanya Sasuke.

"...," Kakashi bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Kakashi-taichou kau pasti tahukan?," Sakura mendesak Kakashi berbicara.

Kakashi menarik nafas, "Maksud dari tumbal yang harus dikorbankan adalah nyawa manusia. Dengan memberikan nyawa manusia. Maka Dewa Kematian akan menyegel musuh yang akan disegel," jelas Kakashi. Kakashi melihat kembali kearah Naruto mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Naruto sesudah pertemuan di ruangan rahasia.

**Flashback on **

Kakashi dan Naruto berada di kamar yang pencahayaannya minim. Kamar yang dimasuki mereka adalah kamar Kakashi sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin Taichou tanyakan? Tolong jangan lama-lama, karena aku ingin bersiap-siap untuk melawan Juubi," Naruto terlihat sangat malas saat berada di kamar Kakashi.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang jurus segel Juubi itu," Kakashi mengutarakan tujuannya ke Naruto.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?,".

"Jurus itu. Apa jurus yang kau maksud adalah jurus Dewa Kematian?," tanya Kakashi. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"J-jadi, Taichou sudah tahu soal jurus itu?,".

"Kau tahu aku adalah murid ayahmu, Minato Uzumaki. Aku hanya menebaknya karena aku pernah diceritakan tentang jurus itu oleh Minato-sensei. Lagi pula, aku juga adalah senseimu. Perkataanmu selama di sana, senyumanmu, bagiku seperti bukan dirimu," terang Kakashi.

"Ternyata sulit ya menjadi seorang pendusta. Bahkan didepan senseiku sendiri. Sepertinya semuanya sudah ketahuan," Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya serta mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hanya aku yang mengetahui tentang ini. Aku sudah mengenalmu. Bahkan sebelum aku menjadi senseimu," entah ekspresi seperti apa yang dikeluarkan Kakashi saat itu, sulit untuk dibaca.

"Ya, itu memang benar. Sensei memang tahu segalanya. Aku akan menggunakan jurus segel Dewa Kematian untuk menyegel Juubi," kali ini raut muka Naruto serius.

"Lalu apa benar resikonya...," belum selesai mengatakannya, Naruto sudah memotongnya.

"Itu benar. Dibutuhkan nyawa manusia untuk bisa menyegel Juubi. Kelima elemen cakra yang dikumpulkan padaku hanya untuk memanggil Dewa Kematian datang dan membuat kekai disekitar Juubi," jelas Naruto.

"Lalu siapa yang akan dikorbankan?," tanya Kakashi.

"...,".

"Kalau begitu gunakan saja nyawaku," kata Kakashi.

"Itu tidak perlu. Biarlah aku yang menjadi korban. Saat aku berada di kuil Uzumaki selama 3 bulan itu. Aku sudah berpikiran dan membulatkan tekad untuk menggunakan nyawaku sebagai tumbalnya,".

"Kau masih muda, banyak impian yang kau ingin wujudkan, apa kau hanya mau membuang semua harapanmu?," Kakashi mengatakan kata-kata dengan tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku, aku memang mempunyai banyak mimpi. Kupikir setelah perang ini aku bisa mewujudkan satu per satu. Tapi, itu hanyalah harapan yang tak bisa ku capai. Serta aku tidak kuat menggunakan nyawa orang lain sebagai tumbal, lebih baik menggunakan nyawaku sendiri. Mungkin aku akan meninggal. Tapi, aku tidak meninggal sia-sia. Dengan begini kedamaian akan tercipta dan akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Tou-chan dan Jiraiya-jiisan yang sudah meninggal terlebih dulu,".

"Naruto...," Kakashi hanya bisa menatap takjub ke Naruto. Betapa besar hati muridnya ini.

"Mungkin penyesalanku adalah meninggalkan Kaa-chan sendiri dan aku tidak bisa bersama orang yang aku cintai, Hinata. Tapi, jika dengan melakukan hal ini bisa melindungi semua orang yang berharga bagiku. Nyawa ini juga aku berikan sebanyak apapun," jelas Naruto dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang tulus.

"...,".

"Kakashi-sensei?,".

"Ya,".

"Tolong berjanjilah untuk menjaga Kaa-chan dan Hinata-chan. Pasti setelah ini merekalah yang sangat terpukul. Sensei tolong mereka. Aku berharap jika aku meninggal, mereka tidak menangis dan tersiksa karena aku. Lanjutkan hidup kalian seperti biasanya,".

"Ya, aku berjanji akan menjaga semua orang yang berharga bagimu,".

Tes...

Air mata mengalir dari mata safir Naruto. Kakashi yang melihat itu, hanya bisa memeluk Naruto. Membenamkan kepala Naruto kepada dadanya dan mengelus kepala yang penuh rambut itu dengan sayang. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bagi Naruto, Kakashi seperti sosok ayah yang selalu menghiburnya.

"A-arigatao..., S-sensei...,".

**Flashback off **

Hinata yang mendengar nyawa manusia langsung bertanya pada Kakashi, "Siapa yang akan menjadi tumbalnya?," walau sepertinya Hinata sudah memiliki perasaan buruk tentang siapa yang akan menjadi tumbalnya.

Kakashi menatap Hinata, "Naruto,".

Bagaikan tersambar petir Hinata mendengar nama Naruto dari mulut Kakashi. Tak kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sudah berteman dengan Naruto sampai pertemanan mereka bagaikan ikatan persaudaraan.

"I-itu ti-tidak mungkin," Sakura langsung melihat kearah Naruto.

"...," Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam melihat sahabatnya yang sebentar lagi akan memberikan nyawanya ke Dewa Kematian.

"N-Naru-to-kun...," tanpa pikir panjang Hinata berdiri dan berlari berusaha menembus kekai yang dibuat Naruto.

"Hinata...," Kakashi berteriak.

Naruto yang mendengar nama Hinata, langsung membalikkan badannya. Dapat dilihat gadis yang ia cintai berlari dan terjatuh beberapa kali untuk sampai ke tempat Naruto. Saat Hinata akan melewati kekai, tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang. Tanpa mempedulikan dirinya yang sudah lelah dan penuh luka. Dia tetap berusaha menerobos kekai walau hasilnya pasti sia-sia.

"Hentikan Hinata...!," bentak Kakashi. Cakranya yang memang tinggal sedikit membuatnya susah bergerak.

"Lalu membiarkan Naruto-kun mati, itu tidak bisa. TIDAK BISA...!," Hinata berteriak. Tak biasanya seorang Hyuuga seperti itu. Air mata sudah mulai menganak sungai di pipi Hinata.

"Sudah hentikan Hinata," kata Naruto lembut.

Hinata langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Terlihat wajah yang tulus dan senyuman seperti biasanya. "N-Naruto-kun...,".

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke Dewa Kematian dan Juubi, membelakangi Hinata. "Aku tak apa. Hanya dengan ini kita bisa menciptakan kedamaian. Mulai sekarang jalani hidupmu dengan baik tanpaku,".

"Tapi, kalau bukan Naruto. Aku tidak bisa. Kau juga berjanji akan selalu bersamaku setelah perang ini? Ya kan, Naruto-kun?," Hinata bertanya dengan suara yang serak. Matanya yang penuh dengan air mata hanya bisa melihat punggung pujaan hatinya.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Walau tak kelihatan. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," Naruto mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Naruto-kun...,"

"Jagalah dirimu dengan baik, Hinata. Dan...," Naruto membalikkan badannya sedikit, "Aishiteru. Hontouni aishiteru Hinata-chan. Arigatao, untuk semua hal yang kau berikan padaku," Naruto mengatakannya dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir dan senyuman tulusnya.

"Naruto-kun...," air mata terus mengalir di mata Hinata.

"Naruto...," Kakashi hanya menatap nanar kepada muridnya.

"Naruto...," Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sedih kejadian itu. Merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Naruto...," Sakura menangis melihat adegan di depannya. Ia sedih melihat kedua temannya saat ini.

Naruto kembali menatap Dewa Kematian, "Kumohon Dewa Kematian segel Juubi kembali. Sebagai tumbalnya biarlah aku Naruto Uzumaki memberikan nyawanya ini sebagai tumbal," Naruto mengatakannya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Sayonara...Mina-san...,".

"NARUTO-KUUUNNN...!,".

Cahaya putih melingkupi tempat itu. "Naruto-kun...," Hinata pingsan. Penglihatannya hanya menangkap cahaya putih yang menyilaukan.

.

.

.

"Naruto..., bangun nak. Kau tak benar-benar meninggalkan? Kau tidak mungkin meniggalkan Kaa-chan sendirikan?," wanita berambut merah marun tengah berusaha membangunkan anak satu-satunya yang sudah tertidur panjang.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Naruto kau tak mungkin meninggalkan? Kaa-chan sudah memasak ramen untukmu saat kau pulang. Tapi. Tapi, kenapaaa? Kau pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini. N-Naruto ayo bangun," wanita itu terus mengguncang tubuh anaknya.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks. Naruto. Narutooo. NARUTOOO...," wanita itu hanya mampu memeluk tubuh dingin anaknya. Tangis pilu terdengar keras di ruangan itu. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri wanita berambut merah itu dan menyentuh bahu wanita itu.

"Kushina-san maafkan aku. Tapi, Naruto yang menginginkan ini semua terjadi. Aku tak bisa melarangnya,".

Di dalam kediaman itu terlihat Sasuke sedang menenangkan Sakura yang menangis. Di samping Sakura, Hinata menatap tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan mata yang kosong. Air matanya sudah habis, yang tersisa hanyalah tangisan pilu hatinya. Hatinya yang sebelumnya terisi penuh oleh Naruto. Kini telah kosong. "Naruto-kun...," gumam gadis itu pelan.

.

.

.

**3 tahun kemudian... **

Setelah meninggalnya Naruto. Untuk menghormati pengorbanannya bagi Negara Hi. Dibuat kuil yang berisi patung besar Naruto yang memakai baju semasa perang melawan Juubi. Selain patung Naruto, juga dibuat 4 patung besar lainnya, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Di kuil ini orang-orang berkunjung untuk mendoakan arwah Naruto dan arwah-arwah lainnya yang meninggal semasa perang melawan Juubi. Kuil itu bernama Kuil Naruto, berada di ibukota Negara Hi Konoha. Walau bisa dibilang kuil ini terpencil, karena berada di bukit yang cukup tinggi dan masih ditumbuhi pepohonan. Dan untuk ke sana harus melewati tangga yang cukup panjang.

Sekarang, kuil itu terlihat sepi. Hanya ada satu orang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan mata amethyst yang masih menatap patung Naruto. Dia terduduk diatas bantalan berwarna ungu tua. Dia duduk seperti seorang gadis yang datang ke acara minum teh.

"Naruto-kun. Maaf, aku baru bisa datang sekarang," gadis yang bernama Hinata itu hanya menatap lembut kearah patung Naruto.

"Akhir-akhir ini tubuhku sangat lemah. Jadi, selama sebulan ini aku tidak bisa berada di sini. Sekarang saja, aku kabur dari rumah hanya untuk melihat wajahmu dan berdoa," terlihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat pucat pasih.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk...," Hinata terbatuk-batuk. Dia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menutup mulutnya agar suara batuknya tak terlalu terdengar.

"A-aku tak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit batuk," Hinata memaksa menyunggingkan senyuman. Walau sebenarnya rasa sakit menusuk dadanya. Tangan yang dia pakai menutup mulutnya, terlihat ada bercak darah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu Naruto-kun. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Aishiteru Naruto-kun," Hinata berusaha berdiri walau agak sulit. Bagi orang-orang yang melihat kelakuan Hinata. Pasti menganggap dia gila. Tapi, bagi mereka yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Hinata. Hanya bisa pasrah. Hinata tahu, walau dia berbicara sebanyak atau sedikit apapun. Tetap takkan ada balasan. Tapi, apa salahnya meredahkan rindunya kepada sang kekasih dengan cara seperti itu. Setiap hari, Hinata selalu datang ke kuil untuk berdoa dan berbicara dengan Naruto. Kadang ia juga membantu petugas kuil untuk membersihkan kuil. Tapi, selama sebulan Hinata tak bisa datang karena sakitnya yang parah. Selama sakit, dia hanya bisa melihat keluar dibalik jendela. Setiap dia merasakan angin berhembus, dia merasa Naruto berada di dekatnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang juga begitu.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berdiri di atas tebing. Di samping Hinata juga terdapat air terjun yang deras.  
Hinata berada di sana karena dari atas tebing ini sangatlah indah. Matahari yang sebentar lagi tenggelam, pemandangan Konoha, dan angin yang berhembus lembut. Penampilan Hinata yang sudah sangat pucat dan kimono putih yang ia kenakan telah ternodai dengan darahnya. Telapak tangan Hinata pun sudah ternodai darahnya sendiri. "Naruto-kun. Kau ingat dulu tak sengaja saat aku berada di sini. Saat kita berdua melihat matahari terbenam. Tiba-tiba, aku terjatuh dari tebing ini. Aku pikir aku akan mati. Tapi, kau langsung terjun dan memelukku. Kita berdua tercebur kedalam air. Lalu saat kita sudah berada ditepian, kau memarahiku. Jujur siapa juga orang yang mau terjun dari sini? Aku tak tahu tiba-tiba keseimbanganku hilang saat melihat ke bawah. Terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkan ku," gumam Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, entah kenapa kesadarannya menghilang. Lalu tubuhnya terjun dari jurang. Yang ia rasakan saat itu hanyalah angin yang lembut menerpanya. Seakan ingin menerbangkan Hinata agar tidak terjatuh ke air yang dalam di bawahnya dan suara teriakkan yang tak asing bagi Hinata.

"HINATA...!,".

"Naruto-kun...,".

.

.

.

"Kau di mana Hinata?," Kakashi yang sedang mencari Hinata di kuil Naruto. Tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ia bingung harus mencari di mana lagi. Lalu tiba-tiba angin lembut berhembus dari arah kuil mengarah ke air terjun tempat Hinata jatuh. Kakashi yang merasakan angin itu dan melihat hembusan angin itu merasa aneh. Mana mungkin angin bisa berasal dari dalam kuil. 'Mungkinkah Naruto,'.  
Kakashi membalikkan badannya, menatap patung Naruto. Di luar kuil pun terjadi hujan. Padahal sebelumnya langit terlihat cerah. Saat Kakashi menatap kedua mata Naruto yang terlihat aneh. Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat ada tetesan air hujan yang membasahi mata Naruto. Bagaikan patung Naruto hidup dan menangis.

"Aku harus cepat mencari Hinata," Kakashi langsung keluar dari kuil. Karena baginya saat melihat kejadian itu berarti ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Hinata.

.

.

.

"A-aku tak bisa menafas," Hinata sudah tenggelam. Dalamnya danau yang menjadi tempat air dari air terjun itu terjatuh. Bagi Hinata terasa dalam sekali.

"A-aku...," mata Hinata terpejam. Lama kelamaan tubuh Hinata tak terlihat bagaikan sudah menyatu dengan danau tersebut. Sementara di kuil, patung Naruto terus ditetesi air hujan. Naruto apa kau juga menangis? Melihat kekasihmu?

Bahkan langit Konoha tak henti-hentinya menangis. Menggambarkan perasaan Naruto.

**TAMAT**

Akhirnya selesai, horeee. Tapi, aku nggak tahu cerita ini bagus atau nggak. Jujur aku sangat sulit sekali mengeti oneshoot ini. Ada beberapa bagian dari fic ini membuat ku sedikit kurang tega mengetiknya.

Bagaimana penadapat kalian? Kritik, saran, pendapat, dan flame. Syeren terima kok.

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^.^

God Bless You (GBU) ^^


End file.
